


In the Details (Scenes from a Moving Picture)

by daredevils



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel 616, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevils/pseuds/daredevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INT. 'CHURCH OF THE SACRED HEART OF JESUS'. NIGHT.<br/>Murdock sits rigidly in the confessional with his back straight.</p><p>Murdock takes off his glasses and tells in</p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>How he and Castle fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Details (Scenes from a Moving Picture)

INT. 'NELSON & MURDOCK' OFFICE BUILDING. NIGHT.  
CLOSE UP ON: The office door.  
There's a grid-screen window on it. Old frosted glass.  
The figure of a man is outlined in shadows behind it.  
Moving closer.

FLASHBACK 

DESATURATED, WASHED OUT

MURDOCK standing over a mess he did not make in a greasy alley in HELL'S KITCHEN.  
The tarmac is slippery with stale urine and vomit. The fluids turn a sickly reddish brown as the blood of 4 men makes its way into every puddle and crevice, overcoming every other liquid.  
The acidic scents of piss and flammable puke make Murdock's stomach churn. The coppery stench of curdling blood is grounding.  
There's a noise far behind him.  
A BROAD, TALL MAN DRESSED IN BLACK is standing ominously, under the streetlight.  
Lightning cracks overhead and rain starts pouring down from the murky sky.

END FLASHBACK

INT. 'NELSON & MURDOCK' OFFICE. NIGHT.  
As Murdock gets ready to leave  
switching off the lights, CASTLE makes a noise in the grimy hallway.  
Murdock shuts the door to the office forcefully and turns to lean against it.  
Castle comes closer. The overpowering smells of leather and oiled metal coming off him flood the stale air of the corridor.  
The fluorescent lights overhead flicker and dress the scene in shades of yellowish green.  
The grip Murdock has on his cane tightens.  
Castle says something predatory and suggestive,  
like how Murdock could be gripping other things with such urgency, such need.

 

CUT TO  
MURDOCK'S BROWNSTONE APARTMENT. INT. A BED.  
TWO NAKED MEN are having rough, violent sex.  
Their faces are unidentifiable.  
Outside the rain is falling heavily. The atmosphere in the streets of Hell's Kitchen is charged, electric.  
The only sounds echoing in the room are the obscene slap of moist, sweaty flesh against flesh and the repetitive wet splat of the fat, acid droplets against the panes.  
One of the men struggles to contain a moan as his body contracts.  
A strangled, animalistic, baritone growl breaks the rhythmic silence. 

INT. 'CHURCH OF THE SACRED HEART OF JESUS'. NIGHT.  
Murdock sits rigidly in the confessional with his back straight. He shows faint signs of discomfort.  
AN OLD, JOWLY PRIEST sits on the other side of the grid. Murdock can smell alcohol, cheap gin, on his breath.  
Murdock takes off his glasses and tells in

FLASHBACK 

How he and Castle fucked. 

MONTAGE of CASTLE here. We see him naked,  
lying in Murdock's bed: IN CLOSEUP the man rubbing his cock slowly, lazily.  
(The scene becomes increasingly graphic.  
The head of Castle's penis is glossy, slick with pre-come. The scene becomes voyeuristic, masturbation porn.)

CUT TO  
Murdock, his blind eyes rolling back in his head.  
He licks and tongues his hand that's drenched in pearly cum.

END FLASHBACK 

The priest is apathetic. Murdock can detect a faint acceleration in the beating of the old man's heart.  
He says something anonymous, something commonplace, something predetermined like  
go in peace my child...  
AND FADE TO BLACK

**Author's Note:**

> Layout and title based on Neil Gaiman's story 'Eaten (Scenes from a Moving Picture)'  
> (Gaiman, N. 1999, 'Smoke and Mirrors' Headline Review, Great Britain)


End file.
